Obedient Doll
by Jung Hyun Hyo
Summary: Apa kau pernah dianggap sebagai boneka? Yang hanya dijadikan mainan oleh orang yang kau sayangi? Baik tubuhmu, maupun perasaanmu? Seperti apa rasanya? Oh, tidak tahu? Kalau kau tanya Kibum, ia pasti bisa menjawabnya. SiBum. Warning inside!


Disclaimer : I own nothing. Super Junior and all cast in this fic belong to GOD and their self. Hanya fic ini yang murni punya saya, Jung Hyun Hyo ^^ Don't copy without permission, please!

Pair : SiBum ; HanChul (pair lain mungkin menyusul ^^)

Warning : Genderswitch, typo(s), OOC, OC, AU. So, if you DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! NO BASHING!

.

.

.

Prolog

"KUMOHON, EOMEONI! KUMOHON, MAAFKAN SAYA! SAYA –KYAAAA!"

PLAK!

"Kau manis, Kibummie! Sangaaaaaat manis! Dan cantik! Sangat cantik! Seharusnya kau bahkan bisa tetap diam, seperti boneka, agar kecantikanmu terpancar kuat! Diam! Diam!"

SRET!

GREP!

BYUR!

"KYAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

Langit berwarna sehitam tinta dan terbentang luas di mega. Sebuah benda langit berbentuk bulat memancarkan sinarnya yang putih terang dikelilingi awan tipis. Angin malam membekukan tubuh dan membangkitkan bulu kuduk manusia yang masih bermain-main di muka Bumi.

"Hiks… Hiks…"

Suara isakan lirih nan memilukan terdengar dari kedua bibir tebal seorang yeoja dengan paras secantik malaikat. Perempuan manis itu sedang melipat kedua kakinya di depan tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya melingkar dan memeluk sekeliling lututnya yang terbalut Hanbok berwarna putih, sementara kepalanya ia benamkan sedalam mungkin untuk mencegah isakannya terdengar keluar.

"Hiks…"

Meskipun ekspresi wajahnya tidak terlihat, namun siapapun bisa melihat lelehan air mata yang meluncur sangat cepat dari kedua ujung matanya yang terpejam. Yeoja bernama lengkap Kim Kibum –atau Choi Kibum karena ia sudah menikah dan mengikuti marga suaminya– itu terus menerus meneteskan air mata, melambangkan kepedihan hatinya yang amat sangat. Suara isakan lirih mengiringi tiap tetes air mata yang meluncur ke pipi putihnya.

Sreg.

Kibum mendongak ketika mendengar bunyi pintu yang dibuka. Nafasnya memburu hebat karena tidak tahu siapa sosok yang berdiri di balik kegelapan itu. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar kencang. Ia cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya dan melipat kakinya, lalu duduk dengan sopan. Tapi, ia tidak memungkiri jantungnya yang berdebar riuh. Tanpa sadar, ia mencakari bagian dalam telapak tangannya dengan kuku yang menancap.

"Kibummie… Kau belum tidur ya?"

Yeoja yang berada di pojok ruangan itu tidak bisa menahan hembusan nafas lega yang sedari tadi di tahannya di ujung tenggorokan mendengar nada lembut seorang namja ketika memanggilnya. Dengan bunyi 'bruk' pelan, yeoja yang dipanggil 'Kibummie' oleh sang namja itu tidak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhnya yang tadi duduk dengan tegap.

Sang namja bertubuh tinggi menghela nafas saat istrinya jatuh terduduk tidak berdaya. Ia masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menatap iba sang istri yang menopang berat badannya dengan sebelah tangan. Meski ruangan itu remang-remang karena hanya ada beberapa buah lilin besar yang diletakkan di sudut-sudut ruangan, sang namja bisa melihat tubuh sang yeoja yang bergetar hebat.

Setelah menutup pintu kayu geser itu rapat-rapat, sang namja menyebrangi ruangan itu dalam dua langkah, lalu secepat kilat ia berlutut dan memeluk Kibum. Merengkuhnya kuat –sangat kuat.

Tangis Kibum meledak ketika sang suami memeluk tubuh kecilnya. "Siwon… Siwonnie…" panggil Kibum lirih. Hatinya dibanjiri kelegaan yang mengalir deras kala Siwon –sang suami melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Kibum. Kedua mata Kibum terpejam erat, namun ujungnya masih meneteskan ribuan air mata. Ia balas memeluk tubuh suaminya dengan tangan yang bergetar –campuran antara ketakutan dan lega.

Siwon mengelus lembut untaian rambut hitam Kibum yang setengah basah. Dingin dan lembut. Mustahil kalau Kibum mandi tengah malam seperti ini. Tapi… "Kau mandi, Kibummie?" tanya Siwon pada akhirnya. Kibum mengangguk. "Ya, aku… Aku mandi air hangat, untuk menenangkan diriku…" bohongnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Siwon lembut seraya menjauhkan tubuh Kibum dan menyapu air mata Kibum dan bekasnya yang menjejak dengan ibu jari. Kibum menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan tersenyum manis, namun tidak mengucapkan kata apapun. Siwon mendesah frustasi.

"Umma… membentakmu lagi? Apa kata-katanya tajam, seperti kemarin?" tanya Siwon penasaran. Kibum tidak menjawab –hanya menunduk, membuat Siwon mengambil kesimpulan bahwa apa yang ia katakan adalah benar.

Saat suaminya mencium bibirnya lembut, Kibum hanya bisa menangis dalam hati. Miris. Siwon hanya tahu kalau sang Ratu alias umma Siwon sering membentak istrinya karena Siwon pikir sang umma tidak suka dengan Kibum yang berasal dari kalangan bawah. Nyatanya, selain mendapat caci maki, Kibum juga mendapat siksaan fisik. Tapi, biarlah. Itu sudah menjadi resiko menikahi pemuda kalangan atas, pikir Kibum. Kalau ia mengadukannya pada Siwon, mungkin perang keluarga akan pecah saat itu juga.

Siwon pun tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Sang umma adalah seorang ratu yang berdarah murni. Karena ia adalah satu-satunya keturunan keluarga Kim yang ada. Kim Heechul adalah anak tunggal yang keras kepala dan mempunyai pendirian yang teguh, membuat rakyat mempercayakan Heechul untuk menguasai daerah kekuasaan Baekje setelah kedua orangtuanya meninggal dalam perang. Otak Heechul yang cerdas dan pintar membuat itu menjadikan sebuah pertimbangan untuk memimpin kerajaan.

Dan semua yang dikatakan ataupun dilakukan Heechul adalah mutlak. Benar dan tidak pernah salah.

Kibum menjauhkan tubuh suaminya dan berjalan ke arah sebuah lemari besar. Ia sudah membentangkan kasur Siwon sehingga suaminya bisa langsung beristirahat. Namun kasurnya sendiri masih ada di dalam lemari. Sejujurnya, Kibum tidak pernah bernafsu untuk tidur kalau sedang dibebani masalah. Tapi, Siwon pasti marah kalau Kibum tidak tidur.

"Kibummie…" panggil Siwon dengan nada lelah dan kesal yang tersirat jelas. Pada dasarnya, ia tidak suka kalau istrinya memunggungi dirinya saat ia sedang berbicara. Selain tidak sopan, Siwon merasa seperti angin lalu. Kibum tersentak. Siwon menghela nafas ketika tubuh Kibum menegang sesaat.

Kibum takut, Siwon tahu itu.

"Kibummie, kau istriku. Bukan pelayan."

Bola mata Kibum membulat ketika Siwon mengucapkan kalimat itu. Dengan tubuh yang bergetar takut, Kibum mencengkram erat kasur yang akan dipakainya untuk tidur di lemari. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Kibum menyambar kasur tipis itu dan membentangnya di sebelah kasur Siwon. Di dalam hati, Kibum bersyukur karena Siwon tidak melihat raut wajahnya yang terlihat sedih. Namja itu sibuk mematikan beberapa lilin. Saat hanya dua-tiga lilin yang masih berdiri tegak, cahaya dalam ruangan seketika memudar, namun masih cukup terang.

Siwon tersenyum lembut saat duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Sudah hampir tiga bulan semenjak Kibum dan dirinya menikah, namun… Oh, lihat saja, kecantikan yeoja yang sedang duduk di atas kasurnya sendiri dan tersenyum manis ke arahnya itu masih tetap cantik. Tidak berubah sama sekali. Siwon tersenyum semakin lebar mendapati air mata dan bekasnya sudah menghilang dari ujung mata Kibum.

Pangeran Kerajaan Baekje itu perlahan mendekati istrinya dan mengecup pipi bulatnya. Harum. Kibum tersenyum. Kalau sudah berdua dengan suaminya, pasti Kibum dengan cepat melupakan masalah yang melingkupi dirinya. Semua kesedihannya sirna.

"Iya, aku memang bukan pelayan, tapi aku istrimu yang paling cantik." canda Kibum, lalu ia tertawa pelan. Siwon juga ikut tertawa senang. Dengan gerakan cepat, namja itu meraih tengkuk istrinya dan mengecup bibirnya pelan. Lembut dan penuh perasaan.

"Ah ~ Aku lelah sekali hari ini, Kibummie. Ayo kita tidur ~ " sahut Siwon riang seraya menyibak selimut lebar yang akan melingkupi tubuh Kibum dan dirinya. Kibum tersenyum. Patuh, perlahan ia masuk ke dalam selimut dan menyamankan dirinya, diikuti Siwon.

Suami-istri menyeringai lebar seraya memeluk belahan jiwanya saat tubuh mereka terasa hangat.

"Kau wangi sekali, Kibummie ~ Boleh ku makan?" tanya Siwon. Kibum terkekeh geli saat Siwon mengendus perpotongan leher dan bahunya seolah mengendus makanan enak. "Tidak sekarang, Siwonnie. Besok kita harus meninjau keadaan kota dan harus bangun pagi, ingat?"

Siwon memajukan bibirnya. "Huh. Ternyata menjadi Pangeran ada tidak enaknya juga ya." sungutnya sebal. Kibum tertawa dan mengecup bibir Siwon sekilas. "Jangan begitu, Siwonnie…"

"Em, Kibummie?" tanya Siwon gugup sesaat kemudian.

"Nee?"

Siwon menghela nafas. "Tadi… Appa bertanya padaku, kapan ia bisa punya cucu, mengingat kondisinya yang sudah tidak begitu baik belakangan…"

Darah Kibum berdesir cepat mendengarnya. "A-ah? Benarkah?"

Siwon tersenyum menenangkan. "Tidak apa-apa. Kita berdua sama-sama sibuk sekarang-sekarang ini, jadi kurasa tidak apa kalau kita menunda punya aegya…" sahutnya lembut. Siwon kemudian mengecup sekilas kening istrinya. Wangi. Oh, ya ampun. Sekujur tubuh Kibum rasanya seolah memancarkan wanginya sendiri. Sungguh enak dicium.

Kibum tidak menjawab, membuat Siwon kembali menenangkan istrinya. "Tidak apa-apa, Kibummie. Kerajaan ini kuat. Kalaupun umma dan appa sudah tidak ada, masih ada aku yang bisa mengambil alih. Masih ada kau yang bisa menggantikan tahtaku…"

Kibum mau tidak mau mendongak mendengar jawaban Siwon. Ada kilat kesedihan di mata Siwon –mungkin saat menyebutkan kalau umma dan appanya sudah tiada–, namun namja itu menutupinya dengan sebuah senyuman manis –membuat Kibum ikut tersenyum. Seseorang pernah mengatakan kalau senyum Pangeran Baekje ajaib dan menular, dan itu benar.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja…" lirih Kibum. Lengan kecilnya memeluk tubuh sang suami semakin erat. Siwon tersenyum. Ia mengecup pucuk hidung Kibum. "Ya, semua akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

Kibum mengerjapkan matanya. Belum sempat kedua kelereng matanya menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan kamar yang hampir gelap karena lilin sudah hampir habis terbakar, jantung Kibum sudah meloncat-loncat dan berdebar kencang melihat siluet seorang yeoja yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

Menahan nafas, Kibum duduk dan menyingkirkan rengkuhan lengan Siwon yang terlingkar di pinggang kecilnya. Perlahan dan tanpa suara, Kibum berdiri dan menyelimuti tubuh sang suami yang sedang tertidur pulas. Wajah Siwon yang polos dan tanpa beban mau tak mau membuat Kibum tersenyum lembut melihatnya. Jemari lentiknya membelai pipi Siwon halus.

Namun mendengar suara 'srek' yang ada di pintu geser di kamarnya, Kibum mau tak mau berdiri. Chima(1)-nya yang berwarna putih polos itu sedikit ia angkat saat yeoja itu berdiri. Tubuhnya yang terbalut jeogori(2) berwarna senada kelopak sakura, diikat sebuah pita berwarna biru langit yang terlingkar dari bagian depan dada dan punggung putihnya semakin memancarkan kecantikannya. Tidak peduli itu adalah gaun tidur.

Sreg.

"Yang Mulia…" sahut Kibum sopan. Ia membungkukan badannya lembut, namun sama sekali tidak bisa meluluhkan hati keras nan beku Ratu yang ada dihadapannya. Jantung Kibum berdebar keras saat Heechul –dengan jemarinya yang lentik dan panjang– mengangkat dagunya sehingga Kibum sekarang menatap jelas wajah sang Ratu.

"Untuk saat ini, aku mertua-mu. Ikut aku. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Dan dengan itu, tubuh ramping Heechul yang terbalut chima berwarna merah dengan ikat putih dan jeogori berwarna kuning lembut berlalu mendahului Kibum. Langkahnya anggun namun mantap.

Kibum menghela nafas saat menutup pintu di belakangnya dan mulai melangkah di belakang Heechul. Tapak kakinya terasa dingin karena ia tidak memakai alas kaki, terlebih lantai kayu istana yang terasa membeku karena dihembus angin malam.

Saat Heechul berjalan di sebuah lorong gelap dengan seberkas sinar bulan yang masuk dari jendela kecil di sisi dinding, Kibum menelan ludahnya. Ia tahu ini. Yeoja itu tahu persis kemana Heechul akan membawanya.

Ke sebuah taman kecil di luar istana yang terletak di sudut kecil. Sebuah taman indah dengan kolam ikan kecil berisi ikan-ikan yang beragam warnanya dan dihiasi dengan bunga teratai cantik. Belum dengan air terjun kecil yang menghiasi pojok taman itu, membuat suasana –sekilas– sangat damai.

Namun tidak untuk Kibum. Tempat yang sangat jarang dilewati para penghuni istana itu mimpi buruk untuk Kibum. Tidak akan ada yang mendengar jeritan Kibum dari sana, sekencang apapun Kibum berteriak.

.

.

.

"Apa belum cukup hukuman yang aku berikan tadi?"

Sebaris kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir tebal seorang Kim Heechul menusuk hati Kibum telak. Nada dingin dan sebeku es itu mampu membuat Kim Kibum tidak berkutik. Kibum menunduk resah. Jantungnya semakin berdebar tidak karuan. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"JAWAB AKU!"

Tubuh Kibum tersentak kaget. Namun begitu, kepalanya masih menunduk dalam. Helaian rambut hitamnya terjuntai pasrah di kedua sisi wajah cantik Kibum. Otak Kibum seolah tidak mau bekerja sama dengan perasaannya, sehingga entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja luka-luka yang diberikan Heechul ke sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit dan kembali berdenyut-denyut. Mencoba menghindari masalah, Kibum akhirnya menjawab gugup. "T-tapi… Changmin itu pengawal saya, d-dan saya hanya mengobrol dengannya tadi, b-bukan selingkuh d-dari Siwon…"

"Angkat kepalamu! Kau putri sekarang, bukan pelayan istana lagi! Kau benar-benar memalukan! Kau tidak pantas menjadi pendamping hidup Siwon kalau bersikap menjijikan seperti itu! Wanita murahan!"

Kibum tersentak lagi. Tubuhnya berjengit selama sedetik, sebelum kemudian ia mencoba mengenyahkan perasaan takut di sekujur tubuhnya dan mendongak yakin. Sebisa mungkin Kibum memasang raut wajah tegas di mukanya agar tidak dihukum lagi oleh umma Siwon. Kibum menelan ludah ketika dua kelereng hitam mata Heechul menyipit dan menatapnya buas. Jantungnya hampir meledak karena takut sekarang.

Meski begitu, mulut Heechul mengeluarkan seringai yang aneh. Kibum tidak bisa mendefinisikannya. Gabungan antara marah, senang, dan kejam.

Wajah Heechul mengeras ketika ia bertanya. "Aku cukup yakin kalau suamiku mengobrol dengan anakku saat aku menghukummu. Lalu, apa yang Siwon katakan soal itu?"

Kibum membeku. "S-saya… S-saya…"

"JAWAB!"

Dibentak kencang seperti itu, Kibum tersentak hebat. Kali ini, lututnya gemetar takut. Matanya mulai memanas dan tenggorokannya sedikit tercekat saat Kibum menjawab. "Si-abeoji bertanya pada Siwon, kenapa… Kenapa Siwon belum punya keturunan sampai sekarang…"

Heechul menyipitkan matanya, lalu yeoja paruh baya itu mengangguk. "Aku cukup yakin bahwa itu sepenuhnya adalah salahmu. Apa malam ini kau bahkan sudah melakukannya dengan Siwon?"

Kepala Kibum sedikit tertunduk saat ia menggeleng lemah. "S-saya… Saya akan berusaha lagi untuk memberikan Siwon keturunan… Maafkan saya…" lirih Kibum pasrah. Tubuhnya membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat untuk meminta maaf dengan tulus pada sang mertua di hadapannya.

Kim Heechul menyeringai dan berdecak saat Kibum kembali berdiri tegak. Ia lalu berkata dingin. "Tugasmu hanyalah melahirkan bayi laki-laki. Kalau kau mengandung bayi perempuan dan melahirkannya, maka kau sama sekali tidak berguna."

Kibum menelan ludah. Hatinya serasa ditusuk ribuan pisau saat Heechul mengucapkan kalimat tidak berperasaan itu dengan entengnya. Heechul bukan hanya merendahkannya, namun ia juga menganggap bahwa Kibum hanya sebatas pelayan yang beruntung dinikahi Siwon. Tugasnya hanya memberikan Siwon anak laki-laki, namun selain itu, ia tidak berguna sama sekali. Tak ayal, Kibum mengangguk pelan.

Heechul menaruh kedua tangannya di balik punggung dan mendesah sinis. "Aku akan memberi tahu tabib istana untuk membunuh bayi dalam kandunganmu kalau dia berkelamin perempuan. Dan sebaiknya, kau cepat-cepat memberikan Siwon anak. Kalau sampai dalam dua bulan kau belum juga mengandung, maka dengan senang hati aku akan menceraikanmu dengan Siwon dan menikahkannya dengan yeoja lain yang bermartabat lebih tinggi darimu. Yang bisa menghasilkan keturunan berdarah murni bangsawan. Arraseo?"

Darah Kibum berdesir sangat kencang saat mendengar kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Heechul. A-apa?! Membunuh… bayinya? Kibum memejamkan matanya erat kala hatinya tertohok. Refleks, meski ia belum hamil dan belum ada janin di dalam perutnya, Kibum menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di perut dan mendesah sedih. Kenapa seorang Ratu seperti Heechul bisa sangat tidak berperasaan sekali…?

Belum lagi dengan kata-kata Heechul selanjutnya, yang seolah mengatakan bahwa cinta Kibum yang besar pada suaminya kalah oleh derajatnya yang tidak berasal dari kalangan bangsawan. Demi Tuhan, Kibum sangat mencintai Siwon! Sepenuh hati dan hidupnya!

Kibum menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk mencegahnya jatuhnya butiran air hangat yang sudah menggenang dan siap menetes di pelupuk matanya. "Arraseo, Si-Eomeoni…"

Heechul mengangguk puas. Dengan senyuman sinis yang tersungging di bibir merah nan tebalnya, Heechul berjalan mendekati menantunya –membuat tubuh Kibum tegang. Kibum diam-diam menelan ludah saat jantungnya hampir berhenti di sampingnya dan menatapnya tajam dengan mata yang melotot hebat. Kalau Kibum boleh berkata kurang ajar, wajah Heechul seolah berubah menjadi wajah setan karena hanya setengah raut wajah Heechul yang terlihat oleh bias sinar bulan.

"Kau… APA-APAAN KAU, HAH?!"

GREP!

"KYAAAA! APPO, SI-EOMEONI! SAKIIIT! KYAAAAA!"

Kibum menjerit sangat kencang ketika tiba-tiba Heechul merenggut rambutnya dengan sangat kasar hingga yeoja itu merasa kulit kepalanya juga ikut tertarik. Sakit yang membakar merambati seluruh bagian kepalanya. Kibum meringis kencang, dan tanpa ia sadari, setitik air mata jatuh dari kedua ujung matanya. Ia mati-matian meraih tangan Heechul dengan kedua tangan untuk melepaskan tarikannya, namun sepertinya sia-sia. Heechul kuat –terlampau kuat untuk seorang yeoja paruh baya.

"Aku mengizinkanmu untuk tidur tanpa memakai penahan rambut bukan berarti kau bebas menggerainya! Sekali lihat saja aku tahu kalau rambut hitam dan indahmu ini sudah rontok berhelai-helai di atas bantal, iya kan? IYA KAN?!" jerit Heechul sangat kencang di telinga Kibum.

Kibum pasrah. Tubuhnya luar biasa lemas saat diteriaki Heechul. Wajahnya memerah dan keringat yang bercampur air mata membasahi pipi bulatnya.

BRAK!

Terengah-engah, Kibum hanya dapat beringsut ke dinding saat Heechul menempeleng kepalanya kasar. Membuat tubuhnya terbanting kasar ke lantai. Sakit seketika merambati sekujur tubuhnya. Ia sebenarnya ingin berteriak dan meminta tolong, namun tenggorokannya tercekat. Otaknya kosong.

Heechul menatap senang Kibum yang duduk terbatuk-batuk seraya memegangi dadanya. "Sakit, eh? Seharusnya sebuah boneka tidak merasakan sakit." kekehnya. Sang Ratu lantas membungkuk dan mencengkram kedua pipi Kibum dengan satu tangan. Kibum menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Ia masih ingat tata krama, meskipun ia dalam keadaan dianiaya dan kedudukannya tidak lebih dari sang Ratu.

Namun, perlu diketahui, bahwa sebuah luka yang masih segar dan meneteskan darah kepedihan yang menyakitkan di hati Kibum semakin menganga lebar saat Ratu lagi-lagi menganggapnya seperti boneka. Demi Tuhan, Kibum memang yeoja yang sangat cantik.

Tapi, ia MANUSIA!

"Kembali ke kamarmu dan tidur. Rakyat pasti tidak terlalu antusias melihat Putri mereka kulitnya pucat karena kurang istirahat sehingga –"

Kibum berjengit ketika Heechul mengendus wajahnya. Jantungnya semakin berdebar riuh.

" –sehingga Putri kita yang satu ini tidak cantik lagi…"

DEG!

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, sang Ratu melepas tangannya dari wajah Kibum dan berjalan meninggalkan Kibum. Sementara Kibum sendiri tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Jantungnya sempat berhenti selama dua detik mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Heechul sebelum ia pergi. Matanya mengerjap tidak percaya atas satu lagi tekanan batin yang diterimanya hari ini.

"Kibummie?"

Entah sudah berapa lama Kibum duduk melamun, sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari sosok tampan suaminya sudah berlutut dihadapannya sambil membawa sebuah selimut. Siwon memegang kedua bahu istrinya dan mengguncangnya pelan. Tersirat perasaan cemas dan khawatir mendapati Kibum yang sedang duduk di pojok istana sambil melamun kosong. Belum lagi rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Kibummie? Kenapa kau tidak tidur? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Pertanyaan lembut dari bibir Siwon membuat Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya. Di saat itulah, dengan penuh kasih sayang, Siwon melingkarkan selimut nyaman yang ia bawa dari kamar dan melingkarkannya di tubuh Kibum. Istrinya itu menggigit bibir bawahnya –Siwon terperanjat ketika menyadari bahwa mata Kibum merah dan sembap. Entah sudah atau ingin menangis.

"Waeyo, Kibummie?" tanya Siwon lembut seraya mengusap rambut Kibum pelan. Kibum tidak menjawab, membuat Siwon mengecup pipi bulatnya pelan.

"A-aku… Aku takut, Siwonnie… Tolong aku…" racau Kibum tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Ia meremas chima-nya kencang. Siwon mengerjap bingung. "A-apa? Apa yang kau takutkan, Kibummie?" tanya Siwon cemas seraya menatap lekat-lekat wajah cantik istrinya.  
Kibum membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, namun sebelum ia sempat mengucapkan sebuah huruf pun, matanya melirik ke arah kanan saat ia merasa seseorang menatapnya tajam.

DEG!

Jantung Kibum sekali lagi hampir tidak berdetak selama sedetik menemukan sesosok yeoja tinggi yang dibalut Hanbok mewah berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Sang Ratu. Kim Heechul menyeringai senang mengetahui bahwa anak laki-lakinya tidak menyadari kehadirannya sama sekali. Bayangan pohon besar yang jatuh di tubuh Heechul membuatnya terlihat seperti bayangan karena hitam yang melingkupi keseluruhan tubuhnya , kecuali…

Pupil mata Kibum mengecil saat yeoja diseberang sana menggerakan mulutnya. Kibum dapat melihat gerakan mulut Heechul dengan sangat jelas, karena anehnya, entah bagaimana bisa, sinar bulan yang terang hanya jatuh di bagian mulut dan leher sang Ratu.

"Kau harus selalu cantik, boneka-ku yang manis…"

Kibum terperanjat. Dunia berputar-putar di depan matanya. Sekujur tubuh yeoja itu menegang. Rasa takut yang luar biasa mencekam mencengkram erat dan merayapi setiap inci hati dan perasaannya. Perlahan, semuanya menjadi gelap. Detik berikutnya, tubuh Kibum menggelosor pingsan di rengkuhan tangan Siwon –membuat sang suami berteriak panik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Tolong tinggalkan feedback dan komen berarti. Terima kasih ^^**

**Next chapter is update soon. So leave me a comment ^^**

**Follow me : Hyojunghyun**

1. Chima : Bagian bawah (rok) Hanbok

2. Jeogori : Bagian atas (baju) Hanbok


End file.
